It starts with, Hermione, Please?
by cresense
Summary: Neville tries to get Hermione to fall in love with him through a love potion. While Ron and Hermione find out they like each other more than ever. Severus and Minerva find love blossoming too. NOT LONGER UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

It Begins with a "Hermione Please?"

Neville glanced around; the only thing that scared him more than potions was its professor.

"Mr. Longbottom, maybe if you would keep up with time you would not need Mrs. Granger, to do both her and your potions", snapped Professor Snape angrily.

_Once again I have gotten Hermione in trouble._

"Yes, Professor-", started Neville.

"Yes, Professor it is my fault, I shouldn't have been messing with his potion, I accept the punishment and will keep my mouth closed and keep my eyes to myself, did I miss anything?" said Hermione in a bored tone.

Snape's eyes glittered furiously, "Yes the part where Gryffindor loses 20 points and you, Mrs. Granger have to attend a Detention tonight at 5:00 sharp. As for you Mr. Longbottom, 10 points for listening to Mrs. Granger and a detention because you are so inept at potions making. Think of it as a practice session, we know all know you desperately need it."

Neville had never like Hermione more nor had he ever hated Snape more.

"Professor, that is...has to be..." Neville stuttered as he searched for words.

"Mr. Longbottom, if you have something to say please get on with it, unlike you I do not have excess time to waste."

Neville snorted, "You are dearly mistaken, and I want you to know one day all this is going to haunt you! And I hope you never forget it! And also Hermione shouldn't be punished for having to do your job!"

Most of the class was looking at him now, including Hermione, who he noted looked very pleased. And Harry and Ron they were almost bursting with silent laughter at Snape's face. Which had taken on a purplish color.

Snape put on his most vicious face, taking note on how Hermione stepped forward and Neville back, "Mr. Longbottom, You will not only come today but also tomorrow, and 30 points from Gryffindor." The smug look on his face said that this was final.

Neville meekly nodded his head and went back to his oddly colored potion.

Hermione looked at Neville and grinned brightly, "Thanks Neville!"

Neville took on a face of extraordinary surprise. "Uh, thanks Hermione, I..." he stuttered turning red.

Hermione turned to her potion which was perfect as always and began to point out exactly without a word the exact measurement and how long and when to stop. When they were done his potion was almost the right color, he could only think of how to make Hermione know he was thankful.

Neville groaned as Snape reminded him after class about his detention.

_I guess I deserve it after what I said._

_"No.", he said loudly in a strict almost Snape-like way, he was not going to let Snape know how much this got under his skin._

"What? Mr. Longbottom.", said a silky voice.

Neville froze, looked up and met Snape's glittering eyes, "I said nothing." The venom in his voice made Snape's mouth twitch.

Snape agitated dismissed the class and angrily yelled for them to get out.

Neville once again the last out closed the potions rooms' door, sulkily sat down beside it. _How in lords name was he going to tell his Gran he had not only one but two detentions in one day.__All __from the same teacher!_

_Then it hit him,__I just won't, he__muttered._

A hand touched his shoulder. He grabbed his wand in fright and yelped, "_ABODO!_"

The hand instantly released, "MR. Longbottom! Next time you place yourself at the foot of MY DOOR. Please refrain from trying spells on its master! Now, I suggest you remove yourself promptly and 10 points from Gryffindor for Attacking a TEACHER."

Neville looked up to see the potions masters' face twisted in slight pain and a lot of annoyance.

"Sir, I didn't-, mean to- Sorry- Uh, forgive me.", Neville grabbed his bag and ran as fast as he could only to be grabbed by Goyle before he could get out the door.

"Well, well, what have we here?" muttered Draco sadistically.

"Draco," sputtered Neville, "Let me go...Please?" said Neville weakly.

"Oh no, that would be much too easy... I want to see you squirm." laughed Draco.

Neville frowned mad, "That's too bad I seem to have forgotten how to plead to sadistic, morons." While he caught Draco, Goyle and Crabbe's attention he wrapped his fingers around his wand. As Crabbe cracked his knuckles threateningly. Neville jerked out his wand and yelled, "_Vincio_". He watched as all three boys suddenly dropped bound by unseen ropes.

"Glad to see you Squirm, Mayfoy!" he grabbed his bag and started off down the hall.

"Decently done, boy." He jumped at the strict, sharp toned voice, "Why can't you show that potential in my class?" A small laugh, Neville slightly frightened saw the Transfiguration teacher behind him.

"Pro-professor!" he stuttered.

"NO worries son, they had it coming." she muttered. "I am surprised Potter and Weasley haven't finished them off yet."

Neville grinned; she had a slight motherly attitude about her.

"Minerva, isn't it against school policy to talk like that much less to a student, in front of students!" said a calm silky voice.

"Severus, I don't know when these boys were last disciplined, but I can assure you if you do not give these boys a severe enough punishment, I will. And believe me I saw it all..." she smiled sweetly and said, "Severus we have business to attend to, Neville", she said happily, "run along please. Remember, my class, Potential!"

She bent towards him, "Nice _Vincio"._Next time more wrist action!" She whispered.

End of Chapter 1

Note- All spells are just Latin words from a dictionary!


	2. Chapter 2 :some image:

Chapter 2 Part one "some image."

Neville only briefly wondered what McGonagall had been doing in the dungeons. His mind automatically answered, "School business." And from the way she acting towards Snape, she could care less if he knew she was coming or not.

The thought that entered his mind the most was how to tell Hermione he appreciated her... Ah, heck who was he kidding he didn't just like her - he loved her. But even with his new wardrobe she wasn't noticing him.

The more he thought about it, the more it bothered him, as he trudged to the common rooms' door; he suddenly forget the password, letting it slip out of his mind. "MY GOD I HATE MY STUPID MEMORY!" The Fat Lady looked at him perturbed, "You shouldn't yell so loudly, people might be opening present, or doing homework they forgot to remember." Neville smiled, "REMEMBRAL! THAT'S IT!"

"In you go sweet," said the fat lady cheerfully.

Neville stood there stupidly. It had just occurred to him Hermione was in the Librairy not the tower! He wasn't going to let his courage leave him, before he spoke to her. He needed to do this now, before he lost his nerve.

"Sorry! I forgot something important." He yelled as the fat lady snorted in disgust, "NEXT TIME, DON'T YELL!" He ignored her, running as fast as he could - nothing could spoil his day. He slowed his pace cautiously, _Better not to take chances._ He thought silently pulling out his wand. He jumped as long, slender hand grasped his shoulder, he resisted the urge to scream. Feeling his body shake underneath its touch.

"Mr. longbottom - your detention?"

Neville cursed himself, "Of course... It's already five o'clock?"

"Yes," He said menacingly, "It seems you spent an awful lot of time outside my classroom... earlier today."

Neville winced as he stole a look at Snape's bandaged hand. He followed quietly trying to keep the distance between them small. As much as he hated this man, he knew being close to him, meant less time for him to get attacked by some one else.

Hermione jumped at the clanging of the door, she looked back at them momentarily before looking back to her potion. Neville felt shadowed by Snape's lanky form, swallowing dryly. He took a deep breath to calm himself,catching a scent of roses. _SNAPE?_ He fought the urge to laugh, unfortunately, not hard enough.

"Mr. Longbottom, so far, I have refrained from point taking, would you like that to change," The Sarcasm made him want to punch him hard. How dare he treat him as a baby, _This is such bullshit._

"Sev – ahem, Snape. I would have hoped that you learned something from our meeting." Professor McGonagall appeared from the corner shadows of the room.

"Yes, Minerva - a word?" He irritated suggested. He stepped towards her, backing them both closer to the shadows. His voice low.

"I know you feel threatened Severus, but you can't attack students."

"I have...an image to MAINTAIN..." Neville leaned towards Hermione, "Some image." Hermione smiled, and his heart melted. He couldn't help but smile, letting his heart soar momentarily.

Snape shot him a glare, only to receive a dazed expression. He raised an eyebrow

"Minerva, look at Mr. Longbottom, I think he's getting sick..." He stated quite moodily, "If you puke on my floor, I will dock points."

Minerva shot him a dirty look, and then grinned, "hmmm. That's a familiar look to me."

He shot her a particularly nasty look he usually saved for the 'potter boy'.

"Mrs. Granger you are to make a sleeping draught. Neville," Nevilles expression barely registered a change, or acknowledgment of Snape speeking. Snape looked down at the floor muttering 'dear bloody god', then spoke again, "You are to make a Passion Potion."

He smirked as Hermione's mouth opened in shock.

"Sir-," She stammered, "I really think that I am more up to that than, uh, him." She looked at Neville's' abashed face, "NEVILLE! That is extremely complex!" Hermione exclaimed.

Complex indeed - that was the point, thought Snape. Minerva thought the boy had potential, and he wanted to know how much. "Mrs. Granger! Speak when spoken too!" He turned, robes billowing, as Minerva following him into his office.

_Alone with Hermione with a love potion..._

"Hermione, how does a love potion work?"

"First, it's Passion Potions! And Second I cannot believe he's going to let you kill us all..."

Neville pouted childishly, and then looked at the floor, "Hermione you're so smart though. Why won't you just share your knowledge with me?" Hermione went pink, embarrassed. "Alright it's really corny. You just whisper their name as you drop in the rose petals and once it done you-" She was interjected.

"Mrs. GRANGER PLEASE REFRAIN FROM SPEAKING!" Snape roared from his office, and slammed the door shut. After tedious non-Snape interactions he had made a accident free love potion. One last thing - the petals!

"Hermione", he whispered inaudibly. When he got done he had one last question - did he drink it or did they?

Oddly enough he felt led to give it to Hermione.

"Hermione, will you try this?"

"I don't like this idea," she stated frankly.

"The book says it's only meant for the person its used on!" Neville pleaded quietly, "I need to know if it's right!"

"Well, Fine...Only because I'm sure you messed up." She sipped it slowly, letting it flow over her tongue. Neville took a deep breath as her eyes gained a glazed look. She looked as though she was going to faint.

DONE WITH CHAPTER 2. READ REVIEW! Check out _Dancing Equations_ it finished!


End file.
